


Реальная любовь повсюду

by InkDaisy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 – одна из пар в фильме «Love Actually». Если точнее, Джаред и Дженсен –дублеры в гейской постельной сцене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реальная любовь повсюду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love actually is all around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40381) by longsufferingly. 



Джаред старается изо всех сил, честное слово.

Он приятен в общении и неплохо сходится с людьми, правда, это не особо распространяется на его работу. Оказывается, большинство дублеров не расположено к беседам при съемке интимных сцен. Просто у них так не принято.

А Джаред, надо сказать, чертовски хороший дублер. Он высокий, он хорошо сложен, и, кажется, его тело нравится зрителям. Он думает, что дело в его классной заднице. А еще он достаточно голубой, чтобы девушки, с которыми он работает, его не боялись, даже несмотря на то, что он огромный и, возможно, немного пугающий. К тому же, не возникает такой проблемы, как возбуждение в неподходящий момент. Конечно, это не совсем актерская игра, но тоже неплохая, стабильная работа, пусть ему и не удается завести друзей.

Что и неудивительно.

Он соглашается почти на все предлагаемые съемки, не зная ни места действия, ни оформления сцены, ни сюжета. Его жизнь – это длинная череда разномастных постельных сцен. Поэтому он совершенно не готов ясным декабрьским утром в понедельник встретить на очередной съемочной площадке парня.

Не просто какого-нибудь парня, а очень, очень симпатичного.

— Ой, — говорит Джаред. — Прости, ошибся павильоном.

Парень моргает, глядя на Джареда.

— «Под омелой»? — спрашивает он.

— Ага, — настороженно отвечает Джаред.

— Ты на месте.

— Но ты… — Джаред обрывает себя, чтобы не выдать ни одну из вертящихся в голове мыслей: «парень» и «офигительно горячий».

— Это проблема? — спрашивает парень.

— Нет, просто… неожиданно.

— Значит, тебе тоже никогда ничего не говорят, — произносит он, плавно поднимаясь. Он на пару дюймов ниже Джареда, и всё же он очень горячий. — Кстати, я Дженсен.

Джаред пожимает протянутую руку.  
— Джаред.

— Отлично, — говорит Дженсен. — Давай сделаем это.

***  
Джаред правда старается быть дружелюбным. Тот факт, что его партнер по съемкам не симпатичная девушка, а до смешного привлекательный парень, этого не изменит. Пусть даже неловко начинать разговор, когда лицо Дженсена находится напротив его паха: интимная сцена, как-никак.

— Ну, эм, откуда ты родом? — спрашивает Джаред.

— Ричардсон, — отвечает Дженсен.

— Техас?

— Ага.

— Да ты шутишь! Я из Сан-Антонио.

Дженсен широко улыбается, и Джаред сглатывает. Он, конечно, не особо надеялся, что всё сразу встанет на свои места…

Плохой каламбур.

— Что привело тебя в Эл-Эй?

— Мечтал стать актером.

— Я должен был сам догадаться, — со смешком говорит Джаред.

— Сам видишь, что из этого вышло.

— Джаред, положи ладонь ему на затылок, — просит режиссер.

Джаред и рад подчиниться. Волосы у Дженсена короткие, мягкие на ощупь, и пальцы Джареда сами скользят к шее.

— Идеально, — говорит режиссер.

— Могло быть и хуже, — не думая, выпаливает Дженсену Джаред.

— Могло бы, — улыбается Дженсен.

***  
Дженсен классный и забавный, а еще он следит за спортом, и Джаред уверен, что будь Дженсен геем, он был бы самым совершенным созданием на всей Земле. Насколько Джаред понял, Дженсен – гей, ну или би, или по меньшей мере раскрепощен настолько, что не против разок попробовать; но они как-то об этом не говорили. Дженсен просто изображал, что очень много отсасывает Джареду.

На третий день Дженсен, наконец, снимает рубашку – до тех пор снимали только минеты – и они перебираются на кровать. Джаред не знает, как ему быть, потому что снимают только их тела, что означает отсутствие поцелуев, – а он очень хочет поцеловать Дженсена, – но поскольку фильм всё-таки не порнушный, секса тоже не будет, и вообще, ни один из них до сих пор не разделся, так что Джаред удручен.

— Зачем им дублеры вообще? — спросил Джаред на гриме.

— Я слышал, что исполнитель главной роли хочет показать, что поддерживает геев в их правах, — объяснил Дженсен таким голосом, что сразу стало ясно: ему это кажется и смешным, и грустным, — но хочет как можно меньше мелькать в кадре с парнем.

— Это глупо, — сказал Джаред, на секунду задумавшись. Более длительного размышления эта информация не заслуживала.

— И не говори.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы этот парень оставил мои права в покое, — сказал Джаред и добавил, не давая Дженсену отреагировать: — По-моему, нам пора.

И теперь Дженсен без рубашки нависает над ним, трется об него, знает, что он гей, а Джаред лежит и треплется о своих собаках.

— Черт, если я не найду новую няньку для собак, Сэди объест весь соседский двор, разбирайся потом…

Дженсен фыркает, продолжая неторопливо двигаться над Джаредом. Джаред же ощущает сквозь джинсы тепло чужого тела, и это… не плод его воображения.

Определенно.

— Поверить не могу, что ты держишь собак в Лос-Анджелесе. У меня квартира для питомцев маловата.

— Да, это не в стиле Эл-Эй, — соглашается Джаред. — Я скорее в окрестностях живу.

— Тогда, боюсь, мне не стоит с тобой общаться, — лыбится Дженсен. — Не хочу репутацию из-за тебя потерять.

У Джареда готова шпилька в ответ, но тут вмешивается режиссер:

— Джаред, можешь снять с него штаны?

— Я обычно сначала приглашаю поужинать, — подмигивая, говорит Дженсен, пока Джаред копается с застежкой на джинсах.

— Сейчас, — говорит Джаред, — я мысленно показываю тебе неприличный жест. Думаю, ты догадываешься, какой.

***  
— Ненавижу 405ое шоссе, — говорит Джаред, склоняясь к Дженсену, прижимаясь лбом к его спине и продолжая толкаться. Они по-прежнему в джинсах, что одновременно и плохо, и хорошо. Джаред, если честно, не видит смысла имитировать секс в одежде, но это неважно. Ему платят за то, что он тусуется с офигенным полуголым парнем.

Дженсен закидывает руку назад и утешающе хлопает его по затылку.

— Думаю, это не вписывается в образ, — добавляет он.

— Молчи уж, — говорит Джаред. — Я так долго добирался домой, что уже подумывал поссать в стаканчик.

— Это определенно вносит в сцену пикантную нотку, — отмечает Дженсен. — Как жаль, что они не будут использовать наши диалоги.

— От тебя никакой помощи.

— Дружище, я не знаю, чем тебе помочь. 405ое – это ад на Земле. Мне жаль, что ты в нем застрял. Черт, мне жаль, что оно вообще существует.

— Этих слов мне вполне хватит.

— Отлично, покрепче ухвати его за бедра, — командует режиссер. — Теперь добавим страсти.

— Давай, Джаред, включайся на максимум, — добавляет Дженсен.

Джаред фыркает ему в спину: засранец это заслужил.

***  
Все выходные Джаред ждет понедельника со смесью страха и предвкушения. Потому что в понедельник они будут обнаженными. Оба. Вместе. До сих пор Дженсен снимал только рубашку и уже выглядел восхитительно, поэтому Джаред немного боится, что потеряет голову и на самом деле завалит Дженсена во время, ну, их постельной сцены, но он думает, что режиссер, пожалуй, не поймет его стремления к реалистичности.

Поэтому на этих выходных Джаред дрочит чаще, чем обычно, пытаясь избавиться от крамольных мыслей, и тратит куда больше времени на выбор одежды, что само по себе глупо, ведь он всё равно ее снимет, как только попадет на площадку.

Еще он на два раза делает укладку, – но волосы ведут себя, как им вздумается, так что тут ничего не поделать, – и чуть-чуть выщипывает брови, осознавая, что в жизни не делал ничего более нелепого. Не считая заморочек по поводу того, что надеть на съемки обнаженки.

Всё это ужасно смущает; когда Джаред приходит на работу, Дженсен, одетый в поношенные джинсы и светло-серую футболку, просто сидит в гримерной, и Джаред чувствует себя еще хуже.

— Утро, — произносит Дженсен так легко, словно не готовился к этому моменту все выходные.

— Утро, — откликается Джаред.

Ослепительно улыбаясь, Дженсен вручает ему кофе:  
— Я подумал, что тебе не помешает заряд энергии.

На своё счастье, Джаред еще не сделал глотка, поэтому он давится напитком, не разбрызгивая его вокруг.

Дженсен подмигивает.

Джареду кажется, что он не переживет съемки этого фильма.

***  
— Ты вчера смотрел игру? — спрашивает Джаред. Он старается не замечать, что ноги Дженсена лежат у него на плечах. Да, Дженсен очень гибкий.

— Какую именно?

— Со Спёрс.

Дженсен фыркает, что нисколько не умаляет его сексуальности.

— Вот только Спёрс мне смотреть не хватало.

— Точно, ты же видишь их, только когда они надирают задницы Маверикс, — парирует Джаред.

— Ага, в твоих мечтах, — Дженсен дает ему подзатыльник и показывает язык.

— Надеюсь, это попадет в фильм, — говорит Джаред, опираясь на одну руку и потирая затылок другой.

— Парни, вы сосредоточиться можете? — спрашивает режиссер, не скрывая умиления.

Меняя позу, Джаред ловит взгляд Дженсена, направленный на его грудь, и замечает румянец на щеках. Дженсен отводит глаза и старается смотреть в сторону, но если учесть, что он лежит в постели и изображает секс с Джаредом, деваться ему некуда.

— Что? — спрашивает Джаред.

— Похоже у тебя обалденная тренировочная программа, — ровным голосом отвечает Дженсен, всё еще краснея.

Ого. Так-так.

Джаред точно запомнит этот момент.

***  
Вот как Джаред анализирует ситуацию:

1\. Дженсен настолько спокоен насчет своей интимной жизни, что не против изображать на камеру секс с парнем;  
2\. Дженсен любит пофлировать;  
3\. Дженсен определенно его разглядывал;  
4\. Дженсен ему нравится;  
5\. Дженсен сексуальный;  
6\. Положение и без того неловкое дальше некуда;  
7\. В любом случае, через пару дней съемки закончатся, и если Джаред не пригласит Дженсена на свидание, они могут больше никогда не увидеться.

Последний пункт решает всё, потому что Джареду не нравится даже мысль о том, что он скоро не сможет болтать с Дженсеном. Это впечатляет, особенно если вспомнить, насколько неловко прошла их первая встреча – да и все последующие тоже. В худшем случае Дженсен ответит отказом, так что Джаред точно ничего не теряет.

Разве что Дженсен разобьет его глупое сердце.

***  
Джаред мечется между мыслями о самых неприличных, несексуальных вещах, какие только приходят в голову, и вопросом о том, как пригласить Дженсена на свидание. Потому как в этот самый момент Дженсен скачет на его члене, и Джареду кажется, что он тут же сдохнет от нехватки секса. Он никогда не думал, что это может быть смертельно, но проблема никогда так остро и не вставала.

Плохой каламбур.

Он правда не знает, как позвать Дженсена на свидание. Он в этом вообще не мастер. Обычно всё происходит в баре, когда оба уже под градусом, только это не похоже на свидание, так, установление контакта. И хотя Джаред очень хочет «установить контакт» с Дженсеном, чего-то большего хочется еще сильнее. Когда он дома составлял список «за» и «против», всё казалось простым. Но теперь он в этом не уверен.

Его руки лежат на бедрах Дженсена, а тот опирается локтями на изголовье кровати. Джаред думает, что это не самая сексуальная поза из возможных, но фильм-то снимает не он. К тому же, так даже лучше. В основном они молчат, и это странно, а еще у Джареда появляется уйма времени для размышлений.

«Да пошло оно всё», — наконец-то решает Джаред и осторожно проводит пальцем по косточке, словно спрашивает прикосновением. Получается как-то интимно, хотя не должно было, и вообще не стоило этого делать, потому что они в кадре. Но Дженсен поводит плечами и спиной, как будто прикосновение отзывается зыбкой дрожью во всем теле.

— Как сегодня на 405ом? — спрашивает Дженсен; голос у него чуть хриплый.

И Джаред… Джаред сдается. Он снова трет косточку под большим пальцем и опускает взгляд на постель.

— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить со мной куда-нибудь? — спрашивает он.

Должно было звучать уверенно, сексуально и беззаботно, но получается тихо и как-то безнадежно, словно: «Было бы здорово, если…». Романтично, черт возьми, получается, пусть они и притворятся, что занимаются сексом.

— Ну, знаешь, если ты не против, — добавляет он. Это нисколько не помогает. Он по-прежнему ощущает себя большим, глупым и неуклюжим, и всё еще не может взглянуть на Дженсена.

Повисает пауза, а потом он чувствует руку Дженсена на своей ладони, чувствует, как переплетаются пальцы. Он, наконец, поднимает глаза и видит, что Дженсен улыбается, тоже пряча глаза.

— Я уже думал, что ты никогда не спросишь, — говорит Дженсен, а Джаред думает, что в крайнем случае сцену можно переснять. Опираясь на свободную руку, он поднимается с постели и притягивает Дженсена к себе для поцелуя.

Секунда жаркого, мокрого соприкосновения, и Дженсен запускает вторую руку Джареду в волосы, чтобы оказаться еще ближе, и всё было бы обалденно, вот только теперь он ни за что не держится, поэтому теряет равновесия и падает на постель и Джареда.

Джаред ухитряется осыпать Дженсена поцелуями, когда их пробивает на смех.

— Если вы, — снисходительно говорит режиссер, — сведете импровизацию к минимуму, я буду очень признателен.

— Ты такой дилетант, — говорит Дженсен, кусая Джареда за ухо.

— Дубль второй, — вздыхает режиссер, — если вы оба готовы.

— Определенно готовы, — отвечает Джаред, расплываясь в улыбке. — Давай сделаем это.


End file.
